Kitsune And The Nine Bijuu
by Sly Uchiha
Summary: AU were Naruto is not the main character and an OC takes over. We see someone with the blood of a kitsune and the heart to protect everyone he loves, but when things start to turn south everything is not what it seems to him anymore. Will this drive him or will he brake?-On hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I don't own Naruto and this will be my first Naruto fic so please don't judge if I don't use jutsu much. The time line will be set in both Naruto and Shippuden **

**Disclaimer-I will only say this one last time I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1-Kitsune and the 9 tails ****jinchūrik**

It was a hot day in the leaf village, normally it's hot but today was a hotter day than normal. Off in the distance on the Hokage monument there was one person standing on the forth Hokage's head. He wore a black shirt with a chibi kyuubi on the front and kanji for fox on the back written in white. His hair was a matt black and he had a tone white skin color, his irises were dark red. He was looking at what was left of the Leaf village, a large fight between Sasuke and Naruto had happened there and all was left was the monument and fire he sighed calmly at the sight as he was only able to save 2 people. Those two people were Hinata and Himself. Not too soon after they got far from Naruto and Sasuke people were dying left and right, he held both Hinata and Naruto's sons hand as he was dashing as fast as he could. He managed to get past 20 buildings before 20 kunai flew and pelted Naruto's son in the back. They manage to get to the top of the monument. The male slowly put down the poor child and held Hinata's shoulder, she cried into the males chest and the 50 some people that got up with them looked sadly at the poor dead child knowing who it was. The male punched the dirt next to the child and yelled "Why Naruto why didn't you let me fight him it wouldn't have ended this way." Hinata looked at the male wondering what else he was yelling about, she soon saw tears in her eyes. She knew what just happened by looking into his eyes and she started to cry. At this point all the people knew Naruto and Sasuke just died.

The next few days were painful for all the people there but it seemed the male never left one spot and it was the same male who saved Hinata and watched her child die. He always stood in one spot until he was hungry or had to sleep. No one ever knew his name all they knew was what he looked like but they never knew a thing about him, not even Hinata knew him. As he walked back He bumped into someone he never expect to run into. He wore close like Obito and a mask just like Obito before the war. The male looked at the man in front of him, the man grabbed him and they went back to the past when Naruto just came back from the wave. He looked around and the man disappeared he walked up to a mirror and his eyes grew wide. He went back in time, slowly a tears came down his eyes. He ran home and quickly opened the door to see someone looking at him and they tap there foot on the floor. The spoke with the soft feminine tone "Sly where have you been." "Sorry mom I was out by myself I was training." She looked at him with concerned eyes then hugged him, "you worry me just like your dad did." He looked at his mom and bowed then said sorry, he walked over to his bed and slept.

"Sly!" Sly fell out his bed and hit the floor with a loud thump as he woke up to the yell of his annoying sister Hebi. He walked downstairs and looked at his sister "what" he said as he looked at her with annoyance in his look. "Why the fuck did you wake me up this early." "Because today is the Chūnin exam." Sly looked at his sister and grinned slightly knowing they were on two different teams he was on team 7 instead of Sakura because she died in wave and he was the replacement, Naruto quickly excepted him and forgot Sakura because of how he told Naruto about how bad Sakura was to his life. Hebi was in team 8 with Shino and Hinata. Kiba never made it past the Genin exams. No one knew of their skills but they sensed a mass of power from them. Sly and Hebi ran off to their respective teams to get ready for the exams. Sly looked at his team as even Kakashi was earlier then him. Kakashi never taught them anything at all. That would be useful in fighting, Sly was the one who taught them how to climb trees. They all looked at each other as they wondered who Kakashi was going to train. Kakashi spoke "I will train Sasuke before the third exam. Both Naruto and Sly sighed and nodded their heads as they all went their separate ways Naruto soon ran into Jiraya.

**-Time skip second part of the ****Chūnin exam-**

All the teams from the leaf village, a team from sand, and sound were just released into the Forest of Death, all the members of team 7 jumped into the trees and started to formulate a plan. "Okay what is the plan?" Sly spoke calmly. He was the only one on the team who knew the forest, Sasuke looked at sly and spoke just as calmly "We do what we always do, we snag a bag 'em." Naruto ginned and nodded so did Sly, they all jumped out the tree and walked calmly until they ran into someone. Team 8 was having a harder time, Hinata and Hebi were scared of the forest because they knew what kind of animals were in it, and Shino was just being Shino. As team 8 walked throughout the forest they were looking left and right and Shino just looked ahead of them. Soon team 7 ran into a sound ninja, they looked ready to gag just by looking at the shinobi. The shinobi was pale white and that all they noticed before they fell to their knees in fear of their worst death, the shinobi spoke darkly "Are you scared this death that you see will soon happen to you." Naruto shook the images out of his head and ran at the shinobi and created 20 shadow clones. Sly shook his head only to see Naruto hung in a tree Sasuke stabbed his leg and looked at the Sound ninja, the Sound ninja extends his neck and bites Sasuke, soon Sasuke passes out, Sly looks at both his friends then at the enemy. Sly's canines grew sharper and his eyes were a dark shade of blood red, he dashed at the sound ninja and quickly tossed 20 kunai in all of the Sound ninja's direction, Sly punched the Sound ninja's chest and kept pounding until the ninja either disappeared or died. The sound ninja disappeared without a trace. Sly picked up his friends and got the remaining earth scroll off a dead person's body then ran off to the tower. They were the second to last there, soon came team 8 who looked full of scares but Shino. Sly ran to his sister and they talked about what happened. "Don't worry we just ran into some giant bares and other animals." Hebi paused for a second then yelled at her brother. "What happed Sly you worried about me but look at you!" Sly froze for a second the responed "I don't want to talk about it, but I may have just found something in our powers." They both looked at each other before the next instructor came in with Anko. "Anko I thought you said you would be hard on them." She quickly retorted with "HEY I tried everything but it seems I failed for the first time in years." The instructor hits Anko on the head and looks at the Gennin who made it.

**A/N—Hope you liked the first chapter this was my first time pulling off a fight seen but I hope you did enjoy it all. See you all next time my little kitsunes **

**Ja Ne. **


	2. Chapter 2--The Power of a Fox

**A/N—I will only show Sly's fight and half of Hebi's fight because the rest are practically the same**

**Mini Spoiler: (Do not read unless you just don't care) Hebi is fighting Ino and Sly fights Sasuke. **

**Chapter 2—The Power of a Fox**

The day after the Second portion of the exam everyone was hanging out around the center of the Leaf Village, only Sly staid at his house, he training in the backyard of his house. He laid in the grass tired from 10 hours of training nonstop with only 3 brakes to eat or got to the bathroom. Sly looked at the sky wondering what to do next, he slowly stood and went to his room. He soon fell asleep for the rest of the day. Hebi was having fun with her team as they sat in the park to relax for the day. Hebi looked at the sky and stood quickly. "I will see you all at the Elimination part of the exam." She waved at her friends and with haste she ran home as fast as she could. "Sorry mom I was out for so long." Hebi looked around and spoke again "mom." She looked at all the blood spread along the walls and no one was around she knew her brother was in deep sleep. She quickly ran to Sly and shook him awake. "Sly, Sly wake up something bad has happened." Sly slowly woke and ran downstairs with his sister, Sly looked at all the blood on the walls and the corpse of his mother laying in a corner. He growled quietly and spoke with pure anger in his voice "Who EVER did this they will DIE!" Sly looked on the floor and looked at the sand all over the floor. His eyes widen as he only knew one person who could use sand that was in the Leaf Village. Sly looked at his sister, "Just go to sleep we will handle this tomorrow morning at the exams." Hebi looked at her brother and nodded, they both soon went to sleep.

The Next day was an eventful one, when Sly woke from his anger filled sleep he put his cloths on and walked to the building were the elimination fights were going down. He met up with his team along with his sister's team, they chatted as they walked all the way there. As they approached they met their friends along the way, soon all the 9 rookies walked into the large building and stood with their respective senseis. Soon the third Hokage started to talk about what the test truly was and what the will of fire was, Sly snoozed half way through his speech and his sister hot him on the head to wake him from his sleep, she then muttered baka from under her breath as Sly scowled her for hitting him. After the first few fights Naruto shook him awake. "What Naruto," Naruto looked at him then pointed to the floor. Sly looked to see his sister ready to fight her rival, they both have the hots for Sasuke and his brother never cared but he love to see her always argue with her rival Ino. Back on the floor were Ino and Hebi were fighting it looked like Hebi and Ino were evenly matched. Sly had changed Ino for the better, back when they were just starting as Genin Sly didn't want his sister rival to be weak so he taught Ino how to fight with his fighting style called the Kitsune Style. He named it that because of how fluid and quick your movement had to tie together, it also involved in sneakily getting the upper hand on the enemy. He was proud of how quick she adapted to his way of hand to hand combat, No one but Ino and his sister knew of his fighting skill and yet they don't know how strong he really is. Sly snapped out of his memory to hear the sound of kunai and fist clashing, everyone but Sly was shocked to see the capabilities of Ino without her Mind Body Switch Technique, Hebi and Ino were matched in hand to hand and in jutsu. Sly also taught Ino multiple water and earth jutsus to counter Hebi's fire and water. Sly made Ino the perfect counter to his sister to test her. Hebi and Ino were both out of energy towards the end of the fight, Hebi made the hand signs for the Hidden Mist Justsu. Slowly mist covered the arena, Ino froze up not being able to see were Hebi was. Hebi grabbed her from behind and swiftly knocked her out. Sly smiled at what happened, He knew what happened because he had the ability to see clearly through mist with his extremely high sensory abilities, his sister also has these abilities but she can only see the chakra of the person were Sly can see the body of the person. As the mist cleared Hebi stood there out of breath looking at Ino. "That was a good fight Ino I hope we can do this again sometime.

After Naruto's fight with Kiba all that was left was Sly vs Sasuke everyone was looking to seeing Sasuke fight but the kage and few Jonin were looking to see Sly fight Sly hopped down to the floor and Sasuke soon followed. Kakashi looked at Sasuke hopping he won't use the curse mark that is on his neck. The proctor raised his hand away from the two and backed away. Quickly Sasuke ran at the calm Sly, Sasuke was going with close combat to finish Sly off fast thinking he is weak. Sasuke was quickly proven wrong as Sly dodged every move and kicked Sasuke in the head with even greater speed then Sasuke could have predicted. Sly closed his eyes and his breath became lighter than normal Kakashi looked at Sly wondering what he was doing with his eyes closed in the middle of a fight. Sly opened his eyes and with speed equal to the first gate open from lee and guy, he dashed towards Sasuke and lifted him into the air only to be kicked right down and bashed into the floor. With no time to react Sasuke was being tossed around, in ten minutes Sasuke was on the floor covered in scares and blood. Sly looked at him and sighed, "Damn you're weaker than I thought." Soon Sasuke stood with the curse mark active and he ran to attack Sly, Sly quickly dodged and he jabbed sixty-four times into Sasuke's chest. He kicked him back into the wall and quickly made hand signs and muttered "Scorch Style: Burning Sun style: Level one." A large ball of fire came out of his left palm and he launched it at Sasuke doing enough damage to knock him out. Sly was declared victor from Sasuke and Sly said out loud to everyone "If this kid on the floor is your prized possession then you should try to find out more about what being a shinobi is!" Sly walked towards his team and leaned against the "man I need to sleep." Sly spoke as if he wasn't fighting anyone at all. Naruto and Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Kakashi spoke. "He looked like he wasn't even trying that hard." Naruto nodded and everyone just looked at him, some obviously pissed for embarrassing them, Others were smiling at him for being up Sasuke with such ease to prove that Sasuke wasn't as strong as he seems, Then the rest were wondering how strong he was.

**A/N—Hopped you liked the mini fight and the big fight I tried to pull off. I wanted to show that Sasuke wasn't as strong as everyone thought. **


End file.
